Keyan Rasptamer
Keyan Rasptamer is a Dark Lord of the sith that he betrayed the republic and learned the ways of the sith. He started off being a Galatic Member of the Republic to be Jedi and become a Jedi Master, but on one day, Keyan met this sith lord named Codex Navotax, and then asked Codex to become a Sith Lord. Codex's brother trained him to be a sith lord. Currently right now, Keyan is one of the most powerful duliest's in the game, he kept on training and fighting. After coming to the dark side, he had to much anger that he tried to end his master and his master's brother. Later on the two Sith lords abandoned Keyan to move on and said he wasn't right for the job. He wasn't as strong as before after defeating his master and his master's brother. He went back to the republic. Although, since Keyan betrayed the Republic, he had to go to prison for doing it. One day, Keyan got out of prison and moved on. He didn't know what to do in his future and he didn't know what to be, Sith, Jedi? He couldn't stand questions and he decided to apoligize to Codex Navotax and his brother for trying to end their lives. He later on becamed a Mage and got stronger. He had true Sith blood in him. One month later, he becomes a Dark Lord, the highest rank of Sith. He did not have any master when he was training, he was training himself. Later on, some people started asking to be Keyan's apprientice, he used to have a couple, but then abandon and sent to the Jedi to learn their ways. He has a apprentice right now and his name is, Udo Coldlander, son of Keyan Rasptamer. He is now a Dark Lord of the Sith, but he needs to learn quite more things to move on his life. The Attack on the Republic Keyan went to Coruscant to destroy the republic's fleet and army. He had 2 Sith Lord's with him, 2 bodyguards as well, and droids. They had a Gunship so they can escape then after the destruction of the battle. Keyan killed a Jedi Knight and the 2 Sith Lords were killed by Jedi Masters. The droids were destroyed and so are the bodyguards. Keyan tried to escape, but something big happened. The battle between the Jedi Masters and the Dark Lord Keyan was going to escape, but something big happened. Keyan ran into someone, and that was Ki-Adi-Mundi. Keyan escaped and used force choke on him, but there was more than him, Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one, attack the dark lord, Keyan. Keyan force push and he didn't have time for this and left. Although when Keyan is finally at his ship, he sees the greatest Jedi Master of all, Yoda.... bandicam 2013-09-19 23-10-30-996.jpg|Anakin Skywalker bandicam 2013-09-19 23-15-25-703.jpg|Ki-Adi-Mundi fails to stop Keyan. bandicam 2013-09-19 23-11-46-178.jpg|Battling Anakin. bandicam 2013-09-19 23-05-39-677.jpg|Yoda comes to end Keyan. bandicam 2013-09-19 23-08-01-613.jpg|Keyan and Yoda in battle. bandicam 2013-09-19 23-06-16-956.jpg|Yoda injured and Keyan escapes the Jedi Temple and Coruscant. Category:Sith Category:Sith Lord Category:Male Characters Category:Humans